Late Manuscript
by Whutevakittsisbackk
Summary: After misak gets home from university,and has made the dinner, Himself and akihiko watch a film and get a bit Loved up l;


Coming through the front door, Misaki kicked his shoe off and Made his way into the immense kitchen. _**I think We Should Have Noodles Tonight **_misaki thought to himself. He grabbed his small apron which was hanging of the door handle and tied it gently to form a nice bow. He then washed his hands with the lavender soap and dried them on his apron. He shuffled to the cabinets and reached up to find the super noodles. He filled a clear measuring jug up and heated it up in a silver pan over the stove. He added the noodles into the boiling water and stirred it with a wooden spoon. Misaki opened the little packet that contained the favouring and poured it into the pan with the noodles. "I'd better get Usagi-san up now" he said to himself as he turned down the heat .

Misaki ran up the stairs and Quietly opened the yellow door which had teddy bears painted on. He Stepped over the little train set which ran round the room , and he opened the white floor length curtains. After he had done this , he walked towards the silk double bed and shook the figure who was sleeping in it. The Figure moaned and pulled misaki into a deep kiss. Misaki pulled away and the figure smiled "Morning Misaki".

"Don't morning me, it's bloody 6pm" He Replied in an angry manner."hurry up and get downstairs before I burn the dinner." Misaki Marched out of the master bedroom and down the metal stairs and rushed through to the kitchen. He gave the noodles a quick stir and obtained two bowl from the cabinet beside the cooker. After checking to see if the noodles were done , he equally poured out the noodles into the crockery and placed them onto the kitchen table. He rushed back into the kitchen to fetch the chop sticks and place them by the side of the bowls.

Akihiko took Suzuki from where it was laying on the bed and placed it under his arm. He seized his packet of cigarettes and made his way down the elegant stairs and to the kitchen table where his boyfriend was sitting. He placed Suzuki down in the chair and kissed misaki on the cheek. Misaki blushed and Akihiko sat in the chair opposite him. After finishing their dinner, Akihiko help misaki clean the dishes. Akihiko sat on the pink corner sofa and put out his halfway cigarette. Misaki flopped onto the sofa next to him and cuddled Akihiko from behind making him blush. Akihiko turned around and lifted his cute little boyfriend onto his lap. "What do you want to do tonight"Akihiko asked him in-between kissing him.

"hmm I would like to watch a movie" Panted misaki after parting him for a breath. They Carried on showing their affections for a while and then Misaki lifted himself of his partner and quickly fetched 'Death Race of the mahogany Shelves. He Switched on the wide-screen TV and flicked through to find the DVD channel. He pressed a button which opened the DVD player. After struggling to get the CD out of the case he pushed the button and the DVD tray slid back into the player and Akihiko Acquired the TV box and pressed play while misaki turned off the lights. Misaki Cuddled up next to his boyfriend and Mumbled "i love you Usagi-San".

"I Love You More my little misaki" He Retourted

Getting Halfway through the film,Misaki got a little restless, Squirming at his own thoughts. _**Mmm I feel really hot, especially down there **_he looked down his small body to see Akihiko's hand rubbing against his Genital area. Akihiko looked down at misaki who was blushing a bright red colour, then looked where misaki was looking.  
"Aha" He muttered to himself. He pulled misaki onto his lap and started passionately kissing him. He lifted misaki so he was sitting upright on his domain while still kissing him. Misaki pushed Akihiko was for air and his lover went straight to licking and sucking on his nipples. Misaki moaned in pleasure as the middle aged man bit down on his rosy nipples. Misaki moaned and kept demanding that his older lover should kiss him.  
"Misaki" He groaned as the young boy Climbed off his lap and knelt down in front of him. Misaki lowered his head and got Akihiko's Manhood out. He stroked it for a couple of seconds then licked the tip of Akihiko'smember. Just As Misaki was about to stick Akihiko's member in his mouth when Akihiko's Editor Aikawa burst in followed by Hiroki Kamijō and his boyfriend Nowaki Kusama.  
"USAMI-SENSEI WHERES MY MANUSCRIPT", screamed Aikawa Looking at the writer then realising the situation.

"Jesus Christ Akihiko we were meant to go for dinner tonight. We was waiting forages." Moaned Hiroki. Hiroki walked round to see what Aikawa was fan girling about then turned and dragged the young brown haired boy off of Akihiko and plonked him onto the opposite sofa.

"Okay run and get ready, I know what you were doing. You Knew we was going to be going out for a meal."

Akhiko and misaki rushed up the stairs and into the yellow door which had teddy bears painted on.

"Ahhh jesus I was just looking forward what was going to happen next" Aikawa Reasoned. Nowaki Sat down on the sofa pulling Hiroki down to sit between his legs.

About 10 minutes Akihiko had given his manuscript to his editor and then the two couple were off to have a very nice meal.


End file.
